Fatal feudal
by KikLovesSessyPooh
Summary: Kikyo has a great life, friends, and future. Then she gets tricked into a love full of lies and deceit. Her whole world falls apart and she loses everything she had ever wanted and hoped for.
1. Chapter 1

-Introduction-

Kikyo has a great life, friends, and future. Then she gets tricked into a love full of lies and deceit. Her whole world falls apart and she loses everything she had ever wanted and hoped for.

-Characters-

Kikyo Kanawa

Sesshomaru Taisho

Akito Sohma

Kagoma Higorashi

Inuyahsa Taisho

Kyo Sohma

Sango

Miroku

Naraku

Rin

Sota

Ayame Sohma

Torhu

Shigure Sohma

Yuki Sohma

Kagura Sohma

Momiji Sohma

Hatsuharu Sohma

-Reunion Time-

"Sess baby come on you look fine," said Kikyo while watching Sesshomaru straighten out his tie. "babe this is our class reunion. We need to look good," he said so worried about his appearance. "No one is going to care what you look like. Plus you know you always look good to me and I'm the only one that matters," She said smiling and kissing him on the cheek. "Your right Kikyo... I'm going to change," he said while quickly jumping out of his clothes. "BABE! Your going to make us late AGAIN! I hate when you do this," Kikyo said as she rolled her eyes and plopped down on the bed to wait. "Okay, okay let's go," he sighs and grabs her hand.

"Do you see anyone familiar faces Rokie hunny?" questioned Sango. "No, just that wonderful tight ass of yours my dear," Miroku smirked. "You'd think after 10 years of being married you'd stop looking at my ass!" Sango said while gritting her teeth. "Never my sweet beloved darling," He says batting his eye lashes. "Oh shut... KIKYO!" Sango yells and reaches out to hug Kikyo. "Sango! It's been too long girl! You look good," kikyo giggled with a smile. "So do you! Your with Sesshomaru huh?" questioned Sango. "Pretty much," Kikyo giggled. "What happened to inuyahsa?" Sango confused with questions. "OLD news haha," kikyo said laughing. "Speaking of the hanyou," Sango rolled her eyes. "Hey ladies," said Kagome. "Hey Kagome. Still with that mangy mut I see," Said kikyo while giving inuyasha a glare. "Well you know I could never keep my hands off of him," Kagome smiles and kissed inuyashas cheek. "Hi... Inuyasha," Kikyo says with a glare. "Um, hey there kik... WAIT SESSHOMARU! WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH HIM KIKYO!" Inuyasha yells full of rage. "Ha it's a funny story you see... met him a little after we were over and well I fell madly in love," kikyo says while making googly eyes and kisses faces at sesshomaru. "what the fuck...Let's get out of here Kagome. I told yu I didn't want to come to this stupid shit anyway," inuyasha says while turning to walk away. "... I know you still loved her. You don't even care about me do you!" Kagome says starting to sniffle. "Oh GOD let's not start this shit again...," Inuyasha says while rolling his eyes. " But Inu... SIT YOU LYING BASTARD!" kagome yells bawling her eyes out and runs out of the building. "BHAHAHAHAHA, Shit never gets old," Sango says busting out in laughter. "Well we all saw that coming haha," say kikyo. "Sota!, where did you go!," Yells sango. "Sis, I am an adult now remember. I don't need you to babysit," sota sighs. "AWEEEE SOTA! Come to auntie," says kikyo while pinching sotas cheeks. "AUNT KIKYO STOP! I'M NOT A BABY ANYMORE!" Sota raises his voice and scrunches up his face. "But your sooooo cute still! By the way where is my little darling rin?" Kikyo questions. " I'm right here mommy," Rin says and runs up to give her a hug. "Oh hunny i've missed you so much since you moved out with sota!" kikyo squeals. "Missed you too mom," rin says then rolls her eyes. "Rin sweety come give your daddy a hug," Sesshomaru says and opens his arms. "Hey dad," says rin as she hugs her dad. "Why haven't you come to see us lately sweetie?" asks sesshomaru. "Oh you know busy with school, work and sota," Rin says feeling butterflies. "You better not be doing dirty things with that boy. I'll have to kill him!" Sesshomaru says in a very authoritive voice. "UNCLE! We are adults now! We can do as many dirty things as we want," Sota says blushing. Sesshomaru makes a face and keeps quite. "Anyways are you guys ready to come chill at... Who are they?" kikyo says looking with her head crooked. "I believe some of them are part of the soma family," Sesshomaru says as he also looks with a crooked head. "We went to school with those nerds and I don't remember?" Kikyo says giggling a bit. "I remember Mr. Akito Sohma. He was my best friend," Naraku says butting into the conversation. "God naraku! you scared me. What the fuck are you doing here?" Sango said trying to catch her breath. "I did go to school here you know," Said naraku. "Barely you stupid son of a bitch," Growls inuyasha. "Not nice to talk about my mother like that you half demon bastard!" Naraku says snarling. "I AM NOT A BASTARD!" Yells inuyasha. "Hum," Laughs naraku. "Well hello Ms. Kanawa," akito says sneaking into the converstation. "Uh, Hello...?" Kikyo ponders. "Akito Soma," Akito answers her pondering. "I'm sorry Mr. Sohma, I don't remember you," Says kikyo. "I was not very social in school," He says. "Well that's nice let's go Kikyo," sesshomaru says pulling on her arm. "Yeah I have to go see you later Mr. Sohma?" kikyo questions while being pulled away. "Nice to see you again Ms. Kanawa and hopefully we will see each other real soon," Akito says waving. "Come on kik... What was that all about?" sesshomaru says making shifty eyes. "All what," kikyo said confused. "That damn flirting," sesshomaru said irritated. "I was not sess... stop being so damn jealous of nothing you know I love you," kikyo said frustrated. "Yeah...," He said unsure.


	2. Chapter 2

"SESSY POOH!" Yelled kikyo. "Yes hunny?" he answered.

"We are getting like ten new neighbors today! I am so excited! I baked cookies, brownies. cupcakes...," She went on and on.

"Calm down love... You act like we've never had neighbors before," he said laughing at her.

"Not ten all at once!" she sticks her tongue out.

"alright baby thanks for breakfast and now I have to go to work i love you and i'll see you tonight," He says kissing her.

"Love you to baby cakes!" She says waving as he walks out the door.

"Oh I am so excited! I'm going to take the nummies to the neighbors now!" She says dancing down the road to the neighbor's house. She gets to the first neighbors house and knocks on the door.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here!" Sango says smiling and give her a hug.

"Oh my God! Your my neighbor," She sequels.

"Really that is great. Now we can hang out ALL THE TIME!" Sango sequels too.

"Well for now girl I brought over some goodies and I still have lots of houses to hit up," kikyo says handing a plate of goodies to her.

"Alright thanks girl. I'll see you later than," she says waving.

"Yupp see ya later," kikyo waves back. Kikyo walks to the next house over and knocks on the door.

"Hey, auntie what are you doing here?" says sota.

"Your my new neighbors!" squeals kikyo.

"Mama!" Yells rin. "Hi baby! Your my new neighbors!" Kikyo smiles and hugs her.

"Yay now I get to see you and daddy all the time!" She says excited.

"Yes! well I have more new neighbors to see. I will come by probably tomorrow with daddy. Love you guys," kikyo says handing them a plate and hugging them.

"Bye," Both sota and rin say. Kikyo walks to the next house and knocks on the door.

"Well hello Ms. Kanawa," Akito says with a grin.

"Oh hi Mr. Sohma," kikyo says smirking a bit.

"Have you been stalking me Ms. Kanawa," Akito says with a smile.

"Of course not Mr. Sohma. Turns out your my new neighbor," kikyo says kind of embarrassed.

"Well come in Ms. I see you have some goodies," he says waving her in.

"I have other neighbors to give goodies too. So I can't stay," she says in a hurry trying to leave.

"Oh don't be silly you have a minute to come chat," he says touching her should to show her inside.

"Well okay Mr. your very persuasive," she says giggling as she walks into the house.

"Please sit Ms. Kanawa," He points to the couch.

"Okay, I was wondering how you know me anyway?" Questioned kikyo.

"Well you were the popular girl in school. Who doesn't know you?" he laughed.

"Yeah, that was a dumb question," she said blushing.

"I did always have a little crush on you Ms. Kanawa," Akito said sitting next to her on the couch.

"Really now," kikyo said blushing some more.

"Who didn't though...," he stated.

"Oh stop. Ha. Your making me blush," Kikyo says. At this point kikyos face is beet red.

"Well you are such a beautiful woman Ms. Kanawa," He smiles and caresses her face.

"Oh, please call me Kikyo," She smiled up at him. "Of course Kikyo but you also should address me as Akito," He says.

"Okay Akito," She smiles and blushes.

"Okay Kikyo," He smiled back.

"I don't know why but I feel this weird connection with you," kikyo stares into akitos eyes.

"I feel the same why Kikyo," He touches her face. Kikyo looks deeper into his eyes and starts kissing him. Akito kisses her back. For several minutes they kissed then kikyo suddenly jumps on top of him. She takes off her shirt and rubs her tits in his face.

"I don't know what I'm doing Akito... but it feels good... it feels so right. I want you to take me now, right here and don't stop," she says staring deep into his eyes.

"I will do as you please Ms. Kanawa," He smirks. Akito starts nibbling on her neck and pulling down her bra. Kikyo gives out small faint moans escalading into bigger moans. He exposes her both breast, unhooks her bra and tosses her bra out of sight. He takes his fingers and traces her curves while he takes her nipples in his mouth. Her moans get louder as his tongue explores her body. Akito takes one of his hands and puts it up her skirt to rub her already moist pussy. Kikyo lets out a moan and her body shivers with his touch.

"Oh Akito make love to me. I want to feel you inside of me," She says holding his face.

"Anything for you Ms. Kanawa," he says smirking. Akito starts to pick her up by her hips. Then someone knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" he yells towards the door.

"It's your neighbor sesshomaru. I am looking for kikyo my girlfriend. She was around giving out baked goods," Sesshomaru yell back through the door.

"Oh no...," kikyo whispers jumping from akito to gather her clothes to put them back on.

"Yeah hang on," akito says opening the door.

"Akito...," sesshomaru says under his breath.

"Yes, your girlfriend is right here and she was just leaving," He opened the door wider to let kikyo out.

"Hi baby! Your home early!" she said in a panic while rushing out the door.

"Yeah... how long have you been here you haven't been to all the houses yet," sesshomaru questioned her.

"Only a few minutes honey. Let's go home. See you later Akito," she said waving and pulling sesshomaru home.

"uh wh...," Sesshomaru tried to question her but kikyo was pulling him like a rag doll.

"Bye Kikyo see you later," Akito yells out to her.


	3. Chapter 3

"So kikyo... are you going to tell me what happened over there because you've been acting a little weird since you came from over there," Sesshomaru questioned.

"Honey, I told you nothing I promise now finish your breakfast and go to work," kikyo said worried that he might find out what she did.

"Remember I work a double shift tonight so have some fun with Sango or something today I know you hate when we don''t sleep together," Sesshomaru said worried.

"Yeah baby I know. I'll miss you and I packed you a tastey lunch and some snacks. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you so much. Don't forget that," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too baby. I'll see you tomorrow," He said while walking out the door.

Kikyo was thinking to her self after sesshomaru left. She wondered what happened yesterday. What came over her. Everything in her body and soul wanted Akito yesterday and she couldn't figure out. She knows she loves her man and don't know what she would do without him. It felt like she was under a spell. She can't controll her emotions or her self around akito. She keeps pondering about yesterday until someone knocks on the door. Kikyo goes to open it.

"Akito... What are you doing here," She said almost in tears.

"I just came to apologize Ms. Kanawa for yesterday," He said sounding sincere.

"Oh no it wasn't you at all. It was all me," She said quickly.

"I should have stopped it. It was rude to sesshomaru," akito said quick to apologize again.

"I know but I take full blame and I don't understand what came over me...," kikyo said looking down.

"Well you said there was a connection between us," He said lifting her head up. "Akito...," Kikyo whispered and looked into his eyes with her big chocolate eyes.

"Yes Ms. Kanwa," He answered.

"Please come inside," she said opening the door all the way.

"Are you sure about this Kikyo," He asked questioning her actions.

"Yes please come in...I need you right now," she said.

He walks inside the house as kikyo grabs his hand.

She leads him upstairs to the bed. She lays down and slowly pulls up her skirt.

"touch me akito," she says.

"I'll do anything and everything you want me to Kikyo," He says as he climbs on top of her and slides his hand up her shirt.

She quivers at his touch and bites her bottom lip. Akito slides her shirt over kikyos head to reveal her perfectly round breast without a bra. He smirks and puts her nipple in his mouth once again. Kikyo moans feeling his mouth on her. He takes off his shirt and kikyo instantly starts tracing every little curve in his abs. He slowly slides his hands underneth her bottom to take her panties off. Kikyo lifts her bottom as Akito slips her panties off. She bites her lip and pulls akitos face to hers.

"Akito... I need you to make love to me," kikyo says then kisses him.

"Anything for you Ms. Kanawa," he whispers while unzipping his pants and taking the rest of his clothes off. He takes both his hands and rubs them up and down her whole body. He makes his way up her body with a trail of kisses and slowly slides inside of her. Kikyo moans with pleasure like shes never had before. Akito keeps slow and steady thrusts, grunting and groaning matching kikyos moaning. "Please don't st...," kikyo starts to say until she climaxes and shortly after akito climaxes too.

"Oh my Akito..," she says as her whole bodies is quivering with pleasure.

"Yes, Oh my...," he says taking deep breaths.

"That was the best...," Kikyo said smiling and cuddled close.

"You are the best...," he says kissing her forehead.

"Can you stay with me tonight Aki...," she says looking up at him with her big eyes.

"Of course I will Kikyo," he says smiling back down at her.

"Well how about I go down stairs and make lunch. Does that sound good?" She jumps up and put his shirt and boxers on.

"Yes ma'am," He smiles watching her twirl around in his clothes. Suddenly someone knocks on the door.

"Coming coming," kikyo says as she runs down stairs and opens the door.

"Hey Sango," she says.

"Well you look happy girl. What are you up to?" sango said.

"Oh nothing...," kikyo said.

"Kikyo baby who is it," yells akito walking down from up stairs.

"that must be sess. what are you guys doing?" says sango.

"um nothing. I'm about to make lunch for me and the babe," she says worried.

"oh cool well is it cool if rokie and I eat lunch with you?" sango asked.

"Yeah... of course... come in," kikyo says freaking out in her mind.

"Rokie babe come on they said its okay," she yells out to miroku.

"Come on sota and rin," yells miroku to the kids.

"them too... oh no," kikyo whispered.

Everyone walks inside to the living room where Akito was seated.

"Well hello everyone," akito said welcoming them.

"Akito? What the hell are you doing here?" Sango said giving him a glare.

"I came by to say hello and have some nice conversation," he said.

"Kikyo is there something you need to tell us here," asked sango.

"No why?" kikyo said breathing heavy.

"Are you leaving daddy!" whines rin.

"No honey why would you think that," kikyo says.

"I don't know mommy," said rin.

"Let me start lunch. then we can talk about something else," says kikyo fumbling with things in the kitchen.

Kikyo makes lunch for everyone and everyone eats.

"Alright kikyo I will see you tomorrow so we can SHOP!" sango says dancing.

"Hell yeah! love you rin and sota. See you later sango and miroku," says kikyo.

Everyone says bye and leaves. Kikyo starts crying and akito sits next to her for comfort.

"Whats wrong baby,"said akito wiping tears away from her face.

"I don't understand why I did this to my man, friends, and my daughter," she says crying her eyes out.

"I knew I shouldn't have done this ... it is my fault," akito says looking at the floor.

"No it's my fault...," kikyo says putting her hands on his face.

"Would you like me to leave kikyo?" he looks up at her.

"No, I need you to stay .. please," kikyo says staring into his eyes.

"Of course kikyo anything for you," he says taking her hand.


End file.
